gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Novak
|variants = |related = Huntley S Baller LE Baller LE LWB XLS Toros |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Banshee (needle) FMJ (dial texture) |inttxd = FMJ |carcols = |wheeltype = SUV |flags = }} |modelname = novak |handlingname = NOVAK |textlabelname = NOVAK |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |gensucced = |genpreced = }} The Lampadati Novak is a high-end SUV featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update, released on November 7, 2019, during the Novak Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is primarily based on the , with certain elements from the and . Its headlights draw inspirations from the . Its taillights bear an almost exact resemblance to the , while its bottom side vents are reminiscant of the custom made by TopCar Design. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' In comparison to most SUVs, the Novak is a great performing vehicle of its class, with good speed and acceleration, only slightly below the more sportier Toros. Its handling is very responsive, able to take most corners and weave through traffic with no issues, and its off-road capabilities remain great for cruising around dirt roads and climb steep hills, though players may need to keep control over bumps and curbs, as it tends to lose control easily. Another downside is its light weight, as it does not push other cars as easily as heavier SUVs, particularly the Granger and its law enforcement variants. The Novak has two Advanced Flags enabled.File data: 40000 4000000 While the purpose of the second flag is yet unknown, the first flag increases the vehicle's suspension "springiness", causing it to bounce excessively while driving. The Novak is powered by what appears to be a V-shaped engine coupled to a 8-speed gearbox in a front engine, all wheel drive layout. Although its engine model is supposed to resemble a V6 engine from its main inspiration, it lacks manifolds or any detail that could indicate its exact configuration. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' NovakWeek-GTAO-Advert.png|Advertisement. Novak-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Novak on Legendary Motorsport. Novak-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Novak on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $608,000. Trivia *"Novak" is Bosnian for "Novice". *The default radio stations for the Novak are The Lab, Radio Los Santos, and West Coast Classics. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Statistically, the Novak has 8 gears by default'File Data': . This causes problems when one upgrades the car's transmission, which adds one extra gear. As it reaches top (ninth) gear, it loses the ability to downshift itself. Therefore, unless the player manually enters reverse, they are likely going to have trouble accelerating on the next start. This also applies to the Toros, Brutus, Paragon R and the Jugular. *If any wheel type other than the stock wheel is selected, the brake callipers will be behind the brake discs. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort Category:Vehicles manufactured by Lampadati Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:SUVs Category:SUVs Vehicle Class